


Strawberries and Alcohol

by Justafewthingstosay



Series: Dear Evan Hansen, Tree Bros one shots [6]
Category: Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: Actually no angst or anything, M/M, Mc Donalds Au, Mostly Fluff, Still pretty fluffy, alcohol use, just fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-18
Updated: 2017-06-18
Packaged: 2018-11-15 16:42:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11235030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Justafewthingstosay/pseuds/Justafewthingstosay
Summary: Evan was standing behind the counter of the McDonald’s he worked at to make some extra money. It was around two in the morning and only Alana and he were there.He loved working the night shifts, almost no one showed up and he didn’t have to talk to as many people as he had to when working the normal shift. The only people that usually showed up were teenagers,drunks, and more teenagers that just got home from partying and were so drunk that they got hungry again, or the occasional families on road trips. They hadn't had a customer for a few hours so they played cards on the counter. The rummikub cards were tiny and Evan had almost dropped his hand around three different times, but still, he had a good winning streak of three games going and Alana was almost annoyed by Evans capabilities.





	Strawberries and Alcohol

Evan was standing behind the counter of the McDonald’s he worked at to make some extra money. It was around two in the morning and only Alana and he were there. 

He loved working the night shifts, almost no one showed up and he didn’t have to talk to as many people as he had to when working the normal shift. The only people that usually showed up were teenagers,drunks, and more teenagers that just got home from partying and were so drunk that they got hungry again, or the occasional families on road trips. They hadn't had a customer for a few hours so they played cards on the counter. The rummikub cards were tiny and Evan had almost dropped his hand around three different times, but still, he had a good winning streak of three games going and Alana was  _ almost _ annoyed by Evans capabilities.

 

From everything that could have happened in the demonic place that was the fast food restaurant, neither of them expected a customer to walk into the main door, especially not an absolutely  _ wasted _ Connor Murphy, his hair tied up into a ponytail and his clothes rumpled. 

He lazily strolled over to the cashier that Evan was standing behind and started looking at the menu. He pressed his lips together, and blew the air out of them, still staring at the many options. 

 

“What can I get y-you?” Evan asked, stuttering a bit. That's when Connors blue eyes gazed down to look at the shorter man. He smirked lightly, before speaking. His words were slurred, but his kind of reddish eyes were focused on Evan.

  
“Well, you know. I was thinking a cheeseburger and a milkshake, but then there’s chicken nuggets and those are sooooo good, but then again I was thinking of a McChicken, but I don’t know, I can’t decide” Connor smiled bit at Evan, before adding. “Why don’t you decide for me?” 

 

Evan blushed darkly, hearing Connor’s words. He couldn’t even decide for himself most of the time and now here was Mr. Hot Beanpole Murphy asking him to decide for him. 

 

“Uhm. I. I wouId-uhm” Evan looked down at the cash register, fumbling with one of the coupons lying next to it. “Maybe the- the cheeseburger, with that-, uhm Milkshake you mentioned?” Evan stammered out, he was worried that he had picked the wrong thing, before Connor leaned down and grinned with a weird excitement in his eyes.

 

“That sounds great right now” Connor said quickly. Evan started punching in the order, before Connor suddenly blurted out “Strawberry” with zero context. Evan peered up into Connor's face with confusion, before Connor added “For the milkshake, strawberry flavour, please” 

Evan nodded a little too fast for comfort, before he started making the order, Alana pushing the cheeseburger through the small slit, so Evan could grab it, then handed it to Connor on a tray, before taking the crumpled five dollar bill from Connor. He started to count the change for his very cute customer before the taller boy told him to keep it. 

 

Connor sat down at a table with his late night meal, before closing his mouth around the straw of the milkshake. Evan felt a small blush creep up his face and turned away from Connor. 

  
“God, your crush is a mess” Alana mumbled to Evan. She slyly looked over to Evan, a smug smile on her face.

“You know, you think you’re slick with these things, Hansen, but you’re not” she pointed out, before walking into the backroom, probably to play some games on her phone or to study. 

Now it was just Evan and Connor in the big open room of McDonald’s. 

 

Behind the counter Evan slowly turned into a stone, he didn’t know what to do with Connor around. Especially not with drunk Connor, who seemed so much  _ happier _ than the normal Connor. But most importantly, this drunk version of Connor must have somehow forgotten how to eat a burger, because this was his third time putting the burger near his face, but just like the first two times, he had dropped it back into the packaging. 

 

Only, after the tenth attempt Evan started to get fed up, he was worried about Connor, because the boy seemed way too drunk for his own good. So he grabbed a water cup, filled it to the brink, walked over to the taller teenager, and sat it down across from him before pushing the water cup towards Connor. 

He didn’t look at Connor while he did all of this, he just moved to stand up again, before the man himself softly took his hand and spoke out,

  
“Do you mind staying? I could use someone to talk to for a minute” his voice was sweet and laced with something that Evan couldn’t quite pinpoint. He nodded quickly  before dropping himself back onto the chair. 

 

Connor smiled softly again and went back to his eleventh attempt of eating his burger. Evan didn’t look at him while he attempted to eat, instead he focused on his hands that fidgeted between them. 

 

A few seconds later, Connor actually took a bite of his burger, swiftly  finishing it after that first bite. After that, he drank the whole cup of water that Evan brought him. 

 

“Thank you” he mumbled, looking at the smaller boy, that was  _ still _ staring at his hands. 

They sat in an almost comfortable silence for a few seconds, before Connor spoke up again. His voice sounded as sad and desperate as he looked at school when no one was watching.

  
“Please don’t tell my sister about this, she thinks that I’m sober and she won’t understand and she will tell my mom and then my mom is gonna make a fuss and-and” Connor spoke quicker and more panicked with every word that was said, to make matters worse, he slowly started shaking, before Evan calmly moved his hand to Connor’s and put it on top, grasping it slightly. 

 

“I - I won’t. I won’t tell her” Evan stammered out, his eyes on the face of the other for the first time. When he realised that they were almost holding hands, he pulled his hand away in a flash, smiling softly at Connor.

 

After that, bit by bit they started to small talk, Connor still a little over excited from all the alcohol in his system, Evan meanwhile steadily  gained more confidence while talking, because he thought that Connor probably wouldn't remember this situation tomorrow anyway. So he chatted away about small stories and he let himself laugh at Connor’s. Even if it was only a short and small laugh, it was still more than he could normally get out during his usual stressed out day. 

 

Evan didn’t realise how fast time had passed until Alana called for him from the back room. They had to close up. 

 

Connor wanted to stand up, swaying a little from side to side as he did so, when Evan spoke up again.

  
“How are you getting home?” Connor looked surprised at the question.

“C-C-C-Cause I-I uhm, I could take you, Uhm- my mom gave me the car and I could give you a ride” He stuttered out, nervously grabbing the hem of his shirt and starting to roll it in his fingers.

 

Connor just smiled, the crinkle of his eyes and the ease of that smile speaking his gratitude. “That would be great” He sat back down, waiting for them to finish closing up, which didn’t take them long and a few minutes later, both of them were walking towards the car Evan shared with his mom.

 

Evan helped Connor get into his seat, before getting into the driver side and starting the car. He asked Connor where he lived and after Connor guided him to his house as best as he could, Evan put the car in park and got out to help Connor.

 

Connor stumbled out once freed and draped an arm around Evan’s shoulder, holding himself up. Evan carried Connor like that to the door and wanted to leave afterwards, but when Connor pulled his key out and couldn’t even unlock the door, Evan took the keys and did it for him, putting Connor’s arm around his back again and slowly walked him in. 

 

He pushed his shoes off and Connor silently whispered the directions to Evan, helping him get to his room, where Evan sat Connor down on his bed, before taking Connor’s phone from him and saving his number in it.

  
“If you want to, you can text me, when you’re better” Evan stated, the stammer surprisingly not showing up,  before handing the phone back to Connor who threw it on the bed, before he stood up again, placing a hand on Evans cheek, while staring at Evan with a weird sparkle in his eyes. 

 

Evan stared back, captivated by Connor’s beautiful eyes and a little breathless by them too, before Connor closed the distance between them, kissing Evan’s lips tenderly.

 

Evan realised that Connor tasted like alcohol with a hint of strawberry, and he was just about to kiss back, when he remembered that Connor was drunk. So he pushed the taller of the two away as gently as he could, before smiling weakly. Connor looked perplexed, before blushing and returning the weak smile with an equally pitiful grin of his own.

 

“I should go” Evan breathed, while walking out of the room reluctantly. “Text me” He added before closing Connor’s door. He walked out of the Murphy house, got into his car and drove home. 

Before dropping himself into his bed, and changed out of his work uniform after he plugged in his phone. 

 

\--- 

Connor woke up with one of the worst hangovers that he ever had. Every chirp of the birds outside hurt his skull. He squinted at the room around him and  _ especially _ at the bed beside him. His phone was plugged in and was lying next to him. He unlocked it with a careless hand and saw that it was open on the contacts app, where he spotted a new contact:

Evan Hansen.

 

As he read the name, memories of the last night rushed back into his head like a river. His mouth fell open, and he raised his hand up to cover it. 

If his memories were correct, he kissed Evan Hansen. The one and only Evan Hansen. He remembered them being in his room, but he didn’t remember how they had gotten there.

 

But the one thing that he remembered that broke his heart was that Evan had pulled away, Evan had pushed them out of the kiss. Evan didn’t want him. Didn’t want to be his friend, didn’t want anything to do with him. 

 

Connor wanted to lie down and die right there and then, but there was a hole in the story that didn’t make sense, why did Evan leave his number? Connor started thinking about it, and there was absolutely no explanation that made sense to him, so he decided to text Evan. 

 

 

To Evan: 

_ Fuck, did I kiss you last night ?  _

 

He didn’t wait long for a reply, but the buzzing sound and the loud ping made him wince, so he turned the phone to vibrate. 

 

To Connor: 

_ Hi Connor, and yes. _

 

Connor looked at the message, his eyes wide in shock. His mouth hadn't closed, and only did so while he slowly let his hand fall into his lap, his phone dropping to the ground with a small  _ thud  _ in the process. 

 

“Why do you always have to be so fucking stupid, Connor?” He asked himself, slightly pulling on his hair. 

  
“Why did you have to get drunk, go to McDonald’s, even though you knew for a fact, that Evan Hansen, probably the cutest boy on earth, was working last night?” He almost yelled at himself when he picked up his phone again to text Evan.

 

To: Evan 

_ Fuck, dude I’m so damn sorry, I was wasted and I’m sorry that I kissed you, I shouldn’t have and I’m so sorry. _

 

He started biting on his nail anxiously, while waiting for Evan’s reply, which he got quicker than he expected.

To Connor: 

_ It’s okay, I don’t mind. _

 

There was probably nothing that Evan could have replied that would have confused Connor more. He promptly typed his reply, noticing the black nail polish on his thumb chipping.

To Evan:

_ But, I kissed you, like on the mouth _

 

To Connor: 

_ I know Connor, I was there. I don’t mind _

 

To Evan: 

_ It wasn’t in my place to do that, I’m really sorry, I should probably leave you alone.  _   
  


To Connor:

_ Connor, Like I said before, I really don’t mind. _

 

To Evan:  
_Are you sure? Like i could understand if you don’t wanna talk to me anymore_

 

Connor felt like an idiot, he couldn’t have just gotten high at home, no, he had to go and get drunk and then go to his crushes workplace and then kiss him. He was such a moron.

 

To Connor: 

_ I’m very sure, Connor. And I still want to talk to you, a drunk kiss doesn’t change that _

 

Connor let out a breath he had been holding. He couldn’t describe how grateful he was that Evan didn’t mind. But there was one question that still clouded over his hungover mind.

 

To Evan: 

_ Why did you leave your number?  _

_ Why did you bring me home?  _

 

It took Evan a few minutes to reply, Connor saw the little bubble that signalised that Evan was typing multiple times and everytime he got more and more nervous.

 

To Connor:

_ Because I like you Connor, also I was worried about your well being.Sorry that was  _ _ probably weird .I'm sorry _

 

 

Connor read that message multiple times. He likes me? 

 

To Evan:

_ What do you mean by that ? _

 

To Connor: 

_ With what? _

 

To Evan: 

_ You like me?  _

 

Just like last time, Evan took along time to reply, but this go around, he took about five minutes; five minutes that felt like five years to Connor.

 

To Connor:

_ Yeah…. _

_ I’m sorry, you probably never want to talk to me again  _

_ Sorry _

 

Connor couldn’t believe what was happening, he pinched himself to make sure he wasn’t having a weird hangover dream.

 

To Evan: 

_ Do you think I would have kissed you if I didn’t like you? _

 

To Connor:

_ Well, you were drunk _

 

To Evan:

_ Being drunk removes your filter, it doesn’t give you new ideas _

 

Connor waited for a reply for what felt like hours, he felt like this might all be a sick joke from Evan, but then again, Evan wasn’t like that. He couldn’t even say a bad thing about someone if he tried. Connor started picking on his worn out jeans while anxiously waiting for a reply from Evan. When his phone buzzed he almost jumped on it.

 

To Connor:

_ Prove it.  _

To Evan: 

_ What?  _

 

To Connor: 

_ Prove it. Or I won’t believe you _

 

To Evan: 

_ 8pm, Tonight at the old orchard _

 

To Connor:  
_I’ll be there_

 

Connor couldn’t stop grinning for the whole day. His mother thought that he had killed someone, but Connor didn’t listen to her or any of them. When it got to six pm, he started getting ready. He took a shower, brushed his teeth again and blow dried his hair. 

At seven thirty he left his house to drive to the orchard. It wasn’t a long drive, but he wanted to be there early. Connor waited until seven fifty five, before he started freaking out and worrying. 

 

He pushed his fingers through his hair so much, that he was terrified that it looked like a birds nest, but he couldn’t seem to calm down.    
He checked his phone again and saw that it was one minute before eight and he started to try to take deep breathes.

At eight sharp, Evan walked through the gate of the orchard. He looked around worryingly, fidgeting with his hands.

 

Connor waved quickly to make Evan notice that he was there. When Evan saw Connor a small smile creeped onto his face and he walked towards the taller boy.

 

“I didn’t think you would be here” Evan stammered out as he reached Connor.

 

“I didn’t think you would come” Connor replied sheepishly, a blush making it’s way to his face. 

 

Those were the only words spoken, by the two boys before they stood there under a big tree, looking down towards their feet, scared of the other ones reaction. 

 

As Connor looked up, glancing at Evan, he suddenly felt the shorter boy's soft hands cup his face, before he pulled him down into a rough and kinda  uncertain kiss. 

Connor's eyes shot open in surprise, before slowly melting into the kiss, putting his hands at Evans waist and moving his lips in a perfect synchronisation with Evans.

 

As they softly moved away from each other Connor’s lips turned up into a smile.

 

“That was a lot nicer than the drunk kiss” Evan giggled, before blushing darkly.

 

“I sure damn hope so” Connor smiled and connected their lips again. 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed it!  
> Comments are highly appreciated  
> If you enjoyed it, please consider buying me a [coffee](http://ko-fi.com/pissoffimrad)


End file.
